They Shared A Room
by akahetaliafreak
Summary: FrUK One-shot. After a long day at a long meeting, Francis and Arthur decide to get to the country hotel earlier than everyone else. Once there, they find out they are assigned to stay in the same room with each other. Warnings inside.


HI everyone, I don't usually write any other pairing than USUK, but I love FrUK so please don't kill me. It's my first time writing this pairing.

warning: language, France, yaoi, sixty-nine

thanks!

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated

A Briton and an American sat at the end of the world meeting conference table. Each bored and having no idea what to do, glanced at each other. The Briton, known as Arthur Kirkland in human terms, raised his thick eyebrow at the American. The American, Alfred F. Jones, slowly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his Nintendo DS. Arthur shook his head slightly so as to not draw attention to himself and sighed. He looked around at all the other countries.

Each country seemed bored with this meeting. Usually, one or two would be bickering and everyone would have joined in by now but the day had been rather long for all of them. Arthur watched as Antonio, Spain, amused himself by drawing tomatoes all over his note sheet and rolled his eyes at the Spaniard. He shifted his eyes to the next seat, not surprised in the least to see Gilbert, Prussia, sleeping. Arthur thought to himself for a moment and decided against sleeping. He had done it once before and it earned him a hit to the back of the head and a bruised nose.

Arthur had just decided to shift his eyes back to his notes when something caught his eye. Next to Gilbert sat a Frenchman. Francis, which was the name he was addressed by, smiled at Arthur as the Briton looked up. Arthur scowled and looked away as a slight blush formed on his cheeks.  
'Of all the people to notice my boredom, why him?' Arthur thought to himself as he busied himself with organizing the many papers filled with notes he had taken. He could feel Francis's smirk directed at himself and looked up. There he was just as Arthur had thought, smirking and all.

Arthur huffed and mouthed "what" to the French nation. Francis simply shrugged and looked around before mouthing something back. Arthur blinked and bit his lip in thought at what the Frenchmen had said. He glanced over at Alfred and then to the other nations around the table. Ludwig, Germany, was focused on trying to organize Feliciano, Italy's, papers. Arthur nodded and silently got up from his seat, Francis doing the same. No one had seemed to notice. They walked to the door and made their way out of the conference building.

"Thank God, that had to be the longest bloody meeting ever." Arthur stated as he loosened his tie slightly. Francis took off his tie all together and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, allowing some of his chest to show.

"Oui, I agree mon cher." (My Dear) Francis replied.

"Frog, I told you not to call me that!" Arthur yelled at him. Francis just chuckled and continued walking. Arthur shook his head and scowled, blushing slightly.

"Angleterre, why do you deny your everlasting love for moi?" Francis made his voice turn slightly higher as to sound in distress. Arthur stopped walking and turned to Francis. Francis blinked and frowned slightly.

"Oui?" (Yes?) Francis asked. Arthur continued to stare at Francis and shook his head, walking away.

"Frog..." Arthur muttered to himself as he walked away and frowned slightly. He hated walking alone in the dark and the sun was already close to gone. He sighed and turned around, looking down.

"Francis." Arthur mumbled. Francis walked over to him with a cocky grin and hummed in curiosity. Arthur looked up, blushing deep red.

"I'm not s-scared or anything and I most certainly wouldn't have asked YOU of all people! But, um... Uh... C-could you... Walkwithmebacktothehotel?!" Arthur asked in a rushed manner.

"Arthur, I can't understand you." Francis shook his head and leaned in closer. Arthur pushed Francis back and looked at the ground.

"Could you please walk back with me to the hotel?" Arthur asked slower this time. Francis smiled and nodded.

"Oui, I will." Francis said as he hooked an arm around Arthur's and started to walk. Arthur immediately started to punch Francis's arm.

"Not like this! Francis! Frog let go!" Arthur shouted.

-Hetalia-

It had been dark for fifteen minutes at the most when the two nations finally arrived at the hotel. The other nations who had stayed at the meeting would be getting out in another hour and it would take around an hour to get back to the hotel if they did not drive to the meeting. Francis had finally let go of Arthur's arm as they entered the hotel lobby and went to retrieve their room assignment lists the nations bosses had set up with the hotel. Francis looked through the papers on a clipboard the woman at the front desk had handed him and smirked at seeing Arthur's name next to his. He took the room key from the woman and thanked her with a kiss to the hand. Arthur scoffed.

"Pervert." Arthur stated as Francis walked over.

"You and I both know I am no more a pervert than you, Angleterre." Francis retorted as he put the room key into his pocket.

"I'll take you to ou- your room." Francis was careful in not saying "our" to surprise the easily irritated Brit. Arthur shrugged and nodded, seeing he would only get the room key if Francis walked him to his room. They walked to the elevator and got on. No one else made their way in before the doors closed and it left the two nations alone inside the elevator. Francis glanced over at Arthur and trailed his eyes down Arthur's body. Arthur continued to stare at the doors as if they would open quicker under his stare.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Arthur and Francis made their way down the hall. Francis stopped Arthur at a room and took out the room key, slipping it into the slot and opening the door. He walked inside and looked around as Arthur took the room key from the slot and walked in as well.

"Okay, Francis you walked me here now get out."

"Why would I? This is my room as well, after all." Francis smirked and turned to look at Arthur. Arthur dropped the room key and groaned in irritation.

"Damn you!" Arthur yelled as he ran to hit Francis. Francis stepped out of the way when his foot accidentally caught Arthur's, making the Briton fall. Arthur landed with a thud and groaned as he held his wrist, sniffling. Francis blinked.

"Angleterre!" Francis said as he kneeled down as Arthur sat up, holding his heavily bruised wrist.

"Y-you did that on p-purpose." Arthur sniffled and smacked Francis with his good hand. There was nothing he would really need to do except rest. Since he was a nation, things like this healed almost always overnight. Francis held his cheek and shook his head.

"Non! Non! I didn't mean to Angleterre!" Francis tried to explain himself but watched instead as Arthur made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door. Francis frowned and got up, dusting himself off. He would have to try and reason with Arthur later. For now, he went to his bag that had been placed in the room beforehand and changed into his purple silk pajamas. The first couple of buttons on his shirt were left open to reveal some of his chest like he usually wore his shirts. He sat down on his bed and lazily played with a strand of his blonde hair.

Sometime later, Arthur walked out. He glanced at Francis and noticed he was asleep. Arthur watched him for a couple seconds to make sure before grabbing his pajamas and started to unbutton his shirt, back turned to Francis. The noise from the unzipping of Arthur's bag caused Francis to open one of his eyes and he immediately fixed his view on the pale skin in front of him. Arthur slipped off his shirt and took his pants off. Francis looked down Arthur skinny, pale legs as his lower regions started to react. He shut his eyes as Arthur turned around after dressing into his pajamas.

Francis listened as Arthur climbed into his own bed and turned off the lamp beside it. He shifted uncomfortably as his lower regions were kept back by his pants and glanced over at Arthur riskily. Arthur's back was facing him and Arthur seemed to still be awake since his breathing had not steadied out. Francis slid from his bed and made his way to Arthur's, laying down.

"What do you want, frog..." Arthur asked softly with a tired tone. Francis hadn't expected Arthur to use such a cute voice and felt his length twitch. He scooted closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Arthur's middle. Arthur shifted a bit and froze as he felt Francis's hardened member pressing against himself.

"You." Francis whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur blushed brightly and felt his own length twitch. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening, not with Francis.

"Francis, just g-go wank off in the bathroom! Go away!" Arthur tried to yell but the words came out in a more surprised tone. Francis just rolled his eyes and moved so he had Arthur under him, hands on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur gulped.

"Mon amour." (My love) Francis said as he pressed himself against Arthur. Arthur gasped and crossed his legs, pushing at Francis's chest. Francis shook his head and sat on his knees, forcing open Arthur's legs and leaning over him once more. Arthur gasped again and covered his mouth. Francis slowly leaned in and whispered something into Arthur's ear. Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at Francis. Francis nodded and waited. Arthur shakily took his hands from his mouth and looked away in thought.

"Okay." Came the soft reply from the Brit. Francis smiled and slowly leaned down, pushing his lips onto Arthur's softly. Arthur took a moment before slowly moving his lips against Francis's and wrapping his arms around Francis's neck. Francis trailed his fingers delicately down Arthur's side and rested his hand on Arthur's hip. He rubbed small circles into it with his thumb and continued to kiss Arthur softly and in a rhythmic manner. Arthur shuddered and gasped into the gasp, giving Francis an opportunity to slip his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

Their tongues slid across each other and tangled together as Arthur lightly sucked on Francis's. Francis inhaled through his nose and pulled away carefully, trailing kisses down Arthur's jaw and neck before picking an area close to the book of Arthur's neck to nip. Arthur bit his lip as Francis continued to give light nips to his neck. Francis kissed the are before sucking on it softly, using his tongue and teeth as well. Arthur sighed shakily and ran his hands up Francis's back, pulling Francis's shirt up with his movements. Francis pulled away from Arthur's neck long enough to throw his shirt to the side and went back down, attacking Arthur's neck with harder nips.

Arthur moaned quietly and trailed his fingers down Francis's chest before pulling Francis's face up to meet himself in a deep kiss. Arthur ran his hands through Francis's hair and arched up so his clothed chest met Francis's bare one. Francis pressed his chest down and pulled away from the kiss. He quickly took off Arthur's shirt and stopped, staring down at Arthur. His pale skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight and was absolutely beautiful to the Frenchman.

"D-don't stare. I'm so ugly." Arthur said as he made an attempt to get his shirt back.

"Non, non." Francis said as he pinned Arthur's arms. He looked over Arthur more.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I have seen many beautiful things mon ange." (My angel.) Francis stated as he gave a soft kiss to Arthur's chest. Arthur blinked.

"Francis... thank y- ah! Ngh!" Arthur moaned loudly as Francis flicked his tongue over one of Arthur's nipples. Arthur shifted slightly and moaned louder as Francis took the hardened nub into his mouth and pinched the other softly. Francis swirled his tongue around the pink flesh and nibbled it softly before switching to the other one, reaching down to start slipping of Arthur's pants. Arthur arched his back and helped Francis slide his pants off before gripping Francis's hair as Francis bit softly on Arthur's nipple.

"Tease..." Arthur panted. Francis pulled away from Arthur's chest and smirked.

"Angleterre, I have only just begun." Francis said as he kissed down Arthur's stomach and slid Arthur's boxers off. Arthur blushed deep red and covered his face, realizing he was the only one fully naked now. Francis watched and realized what was wrong. He smiled and shook his head, chuckling.

"So innocent sometimes." Francis informed as he stood to slide off the rest of his clothes. Arthur peeked through his fingers and closed them again as Francis crawled back onto the bed. He took Arthur's leg and kisses his foot, trailing kisses down to his thigh and giving it a light nip before kissing Arthur's hip.

"And so very submissive." Francis purred. Arthur snapped. He glared at Francis and pushed him off before sitting on Francis. Francis smirked.

"Oui?" Francis asked. Arthur huffed and turned around, back facing Francis, before shakily leaning down to kiss the tip of Francis's length. Francis moaned softly.

"Mon submissive Angleterre wants to sixty-nine, hm?" Francis chuckled and grabbed Arthur's hips, lifting them more. Arthur jolted and looked back at Francis, wide-eyed. Francis smiled. Arthur gulped and gripped Francis's length with his hand, giving it a couple soft jerks before leaning down to suck on the tip. Francis shuddered and busied himself with reaching for the lube he had sat on the bed as he undressed. He got the small bottle in his hand and popped it open, pouring some on his fingers and rubbing it to warm it up.

Arthur slowly slide more of Francis into his mouth and ran his tongue around it while sucking softly and bobbing his head. He kept his focus on doing his job and pulled away from Francis's length and he felt Francis open his legs more.

"F-Francis?"

"Shh, just stretching you." Francis whispered and slowly circled one of his fingers against Arthur's entrance. Arthur moaned and went back to sucking on Francis's length. Francis repressed a moan as he slid his finger into Arthur. It was no where near what he thought. Even his finger felt tight inside the Briton.

"Mon amour. So tight, honhonhon." Francis chuckled as he slid his finger in and out slowly. Arthur moaned shakily around Francis's length and shut his eyes tight. Francis shivered and pushed a second finger into Arthur, waiting for a couple seconds before slowly spreading his fingers.

"Francis!" Arthur yelled and arched as he saw stars.

"There it is." Francis said as he aimed his fingers and started to thrust them in and out into Arthur's prostate. Arthur started to shake as waves of pleasure went up his spine. He shook and groaned as Francis pushed the third and final finger into him.

"F-Francis hurry."

"Now, now, almost Angleterre." Francis informed as he continued thrusting his fingers into the Brit. Arthur pushed back on Francis's fingers to try and get more of a reaction and whimpered when Francis took his fingers out. Francis sat up and pulled Arthur down on his back. Arthur moaned softly as he lay back and pulled Francis down into a rough kiss. Their teeth clacked against each other in the open mouthed kiss as Francis positioned himself and started to push in. Francis had just got his tip in when Arthur jerked back in a scream of pain more than pleasure. Francis blinked and looked down, noticing some blood coming from Arthur's entrance.

"A-Arthur are.. Were you a vir-" Arthur brought Francis back down in a kiss to silence him. Francis's eyes widened as he realized why Arthur was so tight. He rubbed Arthur's hips softly and pushed in slowly till he was filling Arthur completely. Arthur lay there crying softly into the kiss, arms around Francis's neck tight. Francis drowned slightly and pulled away from the kiss, rubbing Arthur's cheek and staying completely still.

"I won't move till you tell me, I promise. Just tell me when." Francis instructed Arthur as his length twitched inside Arthur's tightness. Arthur sobbed quietly and panted shakily before swallowing and nodded a bit to Francis. Francis nodded back and pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. Arthur bit his lip and felt Francis start to rock into his at a slow and steady pace. After a couple more thrusts, Francis found Arthur's prostate again and smiled as Arthur threw his head back with a moan and pushed back on Francis's length.

"Th-there Francis. There!" Arthur moaned out loudly as Francis positioned himself and started to thrust harder into Arthur's prostate. Arthur soon found himself thrusting back onto Francis's length and panting heavily. He could hear the bed creaking underneath them both and turned his head to the side as Francis went down to create another love mark on Arthur's neck. Francis drew back and picked up Arthur, impaling the Briton on his length even more. Arthur dug his nails into Francis's back and wrapped his legs around Francis's waist.

Francis grunted and got off the bed before quickly walking to the other and pulling out, putting Arthur onto his hands and knees. Arthur panted and blinked. He looked around and soon felt Francis push back into forcefully, using his full strength this time. Arthur gripped the sheets and noticed a mirror facing them across the room. He watched the mirror and noticed it showed Francis pounding into him from behind. Arthur's nearly forgotten length twitches in response, pre-cum leaking from the slit.

He gulped an laid his top half down, reaching under himself to stroke his length. Francis's hand beat his own and he moaned out as Francis wrapped his hand around Arthur's length and began pumping it in time with his rough thrusts.

"A-ah, Francis I-I'm close." Arthur said through pants. Francis panted and continued thrusting.

"Say m-my name. Scream it." Francis demanded. Arthur wheezed as another wave of pleasure hit him.

"F-Francis..." Arthur said softly. Francis thrusted into Arthur rougher.

"Francis!" Arthur screamed as he came all over the bed. Francis groaned as the already tight inside of Arthur tightened more and released into Arthur, filling him up. He continued to thrust lazily a couple more times before pulling out and falling against Arthur. Arthur panted as he breathed in Francis's scent. Francis kissed his cheek softly and wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him closer and wrapping the blankets around them both before falling asleep.

-Hetalia-

"Iggy! There was a ghost last night! I heard groaning and mo-" Alfred stopped mid sentence as he threw open the bedroom door and spotted the two nations on the bed. Arthur sighed softly and opened his eyes slowly.

"America?" Arthur asked lazily, feeling Francis pull him closer. Alfred blinked, still processing.

"You know what um... Ill just go... Tell mattie... About the... The... Ghost." Alfred said awkwardly as he slowly backed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"EWWWWWWWWWW, MATTTIIIEEE!" Alfred ran down the hall. Arthur chuckled.

"Angleterre, go back to sleep. Je t'aime." Francis said softly as he kissed Arthur's forehead.

"Okay. And... I love you too."


End file.
